


‘ I love you ‘

by sleepyboomwrites



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff, I’m bad at tags, Kirishima is a good boyfriend, Kiritodo, M/M, One Shot, Todoroki is bad at feelings, todoroki deserves a lot of love, todoroki is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyboomwrites/pseuds/sleepyboomwrites
Summary: Shoto would be okay, he’d be okay as long as he had Eijiro with him.(Kiritodo one shot fic)
Relationships: Kirishima Eijirou/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	‘ I love you ‘

Shoto loved his boyfriend, his bright red eyes that stared at him with such adoration and love, the big shark tooth smile that held so much happiness, the way his hands tugged at his own- their fingers pushing together to meet, the small touches on his back or arm that seemed to linger for just awhile longer. His soft lips molding against his own, or the way they perfectly move to say those three simple words. 

‘I love you.’

No matter how many times Eijiro has said it to him, weather a soft whisper or a loud declaration. His heart always jumped, always soared through his chest once they left those familiar lips. 

Though, he always seemed to struggle responding. The words heavy on his own tongue, he’d open his mouth but a soft ‘Sorry’ was the only thing that left as he turned away. It was embarrassing, unable to express those feelings he oh so wished to say. 

But Eijiro always understood, ‘Its okay’ he would say. Eyes so soft as he smiled at him, he felt as if he did understand. He knew what he meant. He knew that it was tough, but that he was going to be okay.

Now, the duel haired boy laid wrapped up in the shorters arms. Head laid on the redhead’s chest, listing and counting the seconds in between his heart beats. Those soft hands, used to save and so many people, as well as beat and throw villains in jail- ever so gently carded through his split hair. God that felt good, the gentle scraps of his nails against his scalp. Pulling his hair before returning and repeating the process.

The comfortable silence between them remained, Shoto’s fingers twisting slightly into Eijiro’s shirt as he let his eyes slowly flutter open.   
At these moments, these quite, soft, relaxed, loving moments. Shoto feels okay, he feels safe. 

Shoto would be okay, he’d be okay as long as he had Eijiro with him. 

That’s when his pale lips opened again, this time- his tongue didnt feel as if he couldn’t lift it. It moved smoothly, those three- those three cursed words.   
“I love you, Eijiro.” Tumbled off his tongue, eyes that were focused on his own fingers drifted up to see the redhead. 

And there it was, that big and bright shark tooth smile, bright red eyes filled with that love and adoration stared into his own. Those soft fingers pausing, moving ever so slowly to cup his face. Thumb moving over that god forbidden scar before pausing. 

“I love you too, Shoto.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short, though I hope you enjoyed it. If you’d like me to write more let me know! I’m steadily falling in love with this ship 😔


End file.
